Serpiente Dorada
by Sanae Prime
Summary: ND 2015. No sabe el día exacto, pero ese fue el año en que abrió los ojos por primera vez. Su vida desde entonces no ha sido un camino de rosas, pero Shion no sabe tirar la toalla. Oneshot presentando a mi OC de TotA: Shion. Con la aparición de Seren, el OC de Pidgeey (mi querida beta-reader), con su permiso.


_**Serpiente Dorada**_

ND 2015. En un oscuro sótano de la sede de los Caballeros del Oráculo, un recién nacido abre los ojos.

Lo primero que ve es un rostro aniñado y enmarcado por cabellos no muy largos de color verde oscuro. Los ojos que lo observan con aire crítico también son verdes, enormes y fríos orbes de malaquita que destacan en medio de ese rostro de niño. La piel pálida del chico está perlada de sudor y su cuerpo lo cubre una especie de túnica de un color verde pastel. El recién nacido aún no lo sabe, pero la imagen que está viendo es exactamente igual que la suya y pertenece al Maestro Fónico Ion.

-Éste parece estable- dice una voz grave en algún punto de la habitación. Ion tuerce el gesto.

-Eso habrá que verlo. Oye, tú- le espeta al recién nacido-. Muévete, no puedes estar ahí tirado todo el día.

Él asiente y se incorpora. Hace frío, pero alguien le echa por encima una manta deshilachada y le obliga a levantarse. Sus pasos son vacilantes, pero sabe caminar y no se tropieza ni una vez.

-Con éste van tres. ¿Cuántos más va a necesitar?- Otra vez la voz grave. Debe de ser la persona que le está empujando para que camine.

-No lo sé, los que puedas conseguirme. Me gustaría tener repuestos suficientes, no sabemos cuánto más voy a durar. Además, si hacemos varios, alguno tiene que salir bien, es cuestión de seguir intentándolo- responde el chico de cabello verde antes de volverse hacia el recién nacido-. Tú, ¿sabes hablar?

Él lo mira y tuerce la cabeza, curioso. Claro que sabe hablar, pero ha visto algo más interesante detrás de Ion: apoyado contra la pared hay un escudo, y en el metal se refleja parte de la habitación. Se acerca con cuidado hasta allí y se arrodilla frente al metal, acariciando con los dedos la pulida superficie que le devuelve su propia imagen.

-Van, de verdad espero que este sí sepa hablar y no haya que enseñarle, estoy hasta las narices de hacer de niñera.

-Debería saber hacerlo, no se preocupe.

La réplica recién nacida sonríe con lo que su cerebro parcialmente programado identifica con malicia. El gesto se refleja en el escudo, junto con la cara de Ion, que se ha agachado a su lado con los labios tensos. La réplica compara sus expresiones y decide que le gusta más la sonrisa, así que la mantiene y se gira a mirar a su original.

-A nuestra cara le queda mejor este gesto- dice, estrenando por fin una voz idéntica a la de Ion. La respuesta de éste no se hace esperar, y llega en forma de una bofetada que le deja en el suelo, confundido.

-Basura- oye murmurar al Maestro Fónico-. Van, llévalo con los otros dos y dale algo de ropa. Y luego vuelve aquí, vamos a seguir a ver si conseguimos otro que sea... un poco menos listillo.

-Como ordene.

Unos brazos lo levantan en volandas con escasa delicadeza y se lo llevan a una celda donde hay otros dos chicos exactamente iguales a él. Los dos visten igual, con una especie de camisones de cuello alto y manga larga de color verde desvaído. En la espalda llevan bordados cada uno un símbolo, y cuando le traen la misma ropa al recién nacido, también tiene lo que enseguida identifica como un número en lenguaje fónico. Los tres chicos están numerados: el que está sentado mirando al vacío en un rincón lleva el 1, el que se pasea a gatas es el 2 y él ostenta el 3.

Tarda apenas unos minutos en comprender que es la tercera réplica de Ion, pero todavía no entiende las implicaciones que tiene eso.

Durante un par de semanas lo sacan de vez en cuando de la celda para meterlo en una habitación calentita donde Ion le obliga a hacer cosas, o más bien a intentar hacer cosas que su mente programada no entiende. En su cerebro no están registradas las palabras "Partitura", ni "artes daáthicas", ni siquiera "artes fónicas". Sabe leer y no tarda en aprender a escribir, su vocabulario se amplía cada vez más, pero no entiende qué son esas luces tan extrañas que hace aparecer Ion ni cómo se invocan. Lo que sí entiende es que cada vez que no consigue leer esa Partitura de la que habla su original o conjurar una de sus artes, recibe un golpe. Primero son bofetadas, luego llegan los puñetazos y finalmente a Ion tienen que separarle de él por la fuerza antes de que lo mate de una paliza.

-¡No sirves para nada! ¡Basura, eso es lo que eres!- es lo último que oye antes de caer inconsciente por un golpe especialmente fuerte en la cabeza.

Cuando despierta, está en la celda con las demás réplicas. Para entonces ya son cuatro, pero la primera no está y nadie vuelve a verla. La segunda ha empezado a caminar y a hablar y la cuarta se pasa el día hecha un ovillo, llorando por sus heridas. Ion también le pega a menudo, pese a que él sí es capaz de leer la Partitura, porque no sabe hacer nada más. La quinta réplica es un chico prepotente que se jacta de ser el más fuerte de todos ellos, el único que sabe conjurar artes, pero Ion no tarda en bajarle los humos al descubrir que apenas es capaz de leer la Partitura. El día que la quinta vuelve a la celda con un ojo morado, el labio sangrante y cojeando de una pierna, la tercera se lo queda mirando.

Le gustaría hacer algo, pero no tiene ni idea de qué se hace en ese tipo de situación.

La sexta y la séptima réplica no tardan en llegar. A la tercera cada vez la sacan menos de la celda, así que se dedica a preguntarle a los demás qué pasa en el exterior. Es la quinta quien le dice, con una sonrisa escalofriante, que Ion está cada vez más enfermo y que ya no puede quedarle mucho.

-Cuando te pega, cada vez lo hace con menos fuerza. Seguro que hasta la cuarta podría matarlo si los dejan solos- añade. La réplica aludida se hace un ovillo aún más pequeño, parece que no está de acuerdo.

La séptima los mira a ambos sin decir nada, y la tercera se fija por primera vez en que él nunca vuelve a la celda con ninguna herida. Cansado y débil, sí, pero herido, nunca.

Mientras la quinta presume de cómo ha destrozado los monigotes de práctica con su último arte daáthico, la tercera se estremece. Su instinto le dice que algo no anda bien, algo que tiene que ver con la séptima volviendo ilesa siempre.

Dos días más tarde, Van, el hombre de la coleta y la perilla, va a buscarles. Lo acompañan varios soldados que entran en la celda y sacan a rastras a todas las réplicas, menos a una: la séptima. Es entonces cuando la tercera tiene la certeza de que Ion ha muerto, y el elegido para sustituirle es el chico con el 7 en la espalda. Van da la orden de llevarlos al Monte Zaleho, y aunque la tercera no sabe qué monte es ese, su instinto le dice que allí no le espera nada bueno.

Cuando le agarran los soldados, se revuelve y muerde a uno con tanta fuerza que atraviesa el guante. En un descuido, le arrebata la espada y golpea con ella a otro.

-¿Qué haces?- oye decir a la quinta.

-¡No lo sé! Esto no me gusta, ¡corred!- grita, intentando alzar la espada de nuevo contra otro de los soldados, pero el arma pesa demasiado para sus débiles brazos. El guardia lo desarma fácilmente y lo inmoviliza, pero la quinta ha tenido tiempo de escabullirse entre la confusión. Lástima que haya ido a parar de cabeza donde estaba Van, que se lo lleva casi a rastras. La tercera se sigue revolviendo hasta que un golpe en la cabeza lo sumerge en la negrura, pero antes de perder el conocimiento tiene tiempo de ver a otra réplica escondiéndose entre unas cajas sin que nadie la vea.

En su espalda hay un 4.

Cuando la tercera despierta, hace calor. Le duelen los brazos y la espalda, que tienen tantos arañazos que parece que le hayan arrastrado por un camino de tierra (probablemente eso es lo que ha pasado). Cuando consigue abrir los ojos entre gruñidos de dolor descubre que está en una enorme cueva iluminada por una luz anaranjada. El suelo está caliente bajo sus pies desnudos y el calor le hace sudar. Levanta la cabeza, intentando ver algo más, y el corazón se le para durante dos segundos.

Ha mirado justo a tiempo de ver a dos soldados degollando a la segunda réplica y arrojándola por un precipicio.

-¡¿Qué hacéis?!- exclama, levantándose de golpe, pero sólo consigue llamar la atención de los soldados y que estos vuelvan a apresarlo.

-Vaya, nos ha salido peleón el chiquitín. Tú eras el listillo, ¿no?- comenta uno de ellos, tirándole del pelo para que alce la mirada. La tercera lo mira, desafiante-. Matadlo y a la lava con él, chicos.

Él se revuelve como una serpiente, mordiendo y pateando hasta que consigue soltarse, pero no tarda en recibir otro golpe en la cabeza. Esta vez, sin embargo, no cae inconsciente, porque de repente algo le despeja completamente: el suelo ha desaparecido bajo sus pies. Mira hacia abajo y el pánico se apodera de él: está cayendo a un abismo de lo que parece fuego líquido.

Intenta agarrarse a algo, lo que sea, pero sólo consigue que las uñas le sangren. Su espalda golpea algo duro arrancándole la respiración, y el golpe es tan fuerte que su cuerpo rebota y cae un poco más, pero esta vez sí consigue agarrarse a una cornisa. La pierna derecha, no obstante, queda colgando, y al intentar apoyarla en algo, toca con el pie la lava.

La tercera réplica grita.

El pie le arde, las manos le escuecen y los hombros le duelen, pero lo peor es el miedo. Miedo a morir, porque ahora sí que comprende que los han llevado allí para que mueran, y él no quiere. Ese miedo le obliga a auparse hasta quedarse tumbado sobre la cornisa, donde se hace un ovillo y tiembla, notando como el pie se le llena de ampollas y el calor lo aplasta contra la ardiente piedra. Le duele todo el cuerpo del golpe que se ha llevado y está de espaldas a la lava; seguramente por eso no se da cuenta de que el nivel de ésta está subiendo hasta que es demasiado tarde.

El contacto sólo dura un momento, justo después de oír una salpicadura cerca. No es más que una pequeña ondulación en la superficie de la lava, pero recorre toda la parte de su cuerpo que está apoyada en la roca y basta para que su piel arda por completo, o eso le parece a él. Levanta la pierna y el brazo izquierdos hacia la pared de roca, en un intento por trepar, porque las otras dos extremidades duelen demasiado para moverlas. Hasta el rostro le arde, impidiéndole ver nada más que llamas por un ojo y sangre por el otro.

La tercera réplica ya no grita, porque apenas es capaz de respirar.

No se da cuenta de que se ha desmayado hasta que abre los ojos un buen rato después. El cuerpo le sigue ardiendo, pero al menos ya no ve fuego. Se arriesga a girarse hasta quedar de espaldas y comprueba que la lava se ha retirado, incluso ha descendido. Teme mirarse la piel que ni siquiera sabe si sigue ahí, pero su cerebro le obliga a moverse y a incorporarse a pesar del dolor, porque aun con todo una parte de él sigue sin querer morir. Levanta las manos hacia la roca, clava lo que queda de sus uñas en ella y empieza a trepar, lenta, muy lentamente.

No piensa en que no puede ver por el ojo derecho, o en que las costillas le duelen con cada movimiento, o en que no siente ningún músculo del lado derecho de su cuerpo y no es consciente ni de cómo los está moviendo. El único pensamiento que cabe en su mente es que quiere vivir, tiene que vivir, y con eso en mente consigue arrastrarse entre salpicaduras de lava y fuego hasta el exterior, luchando contra el calor y el agotamiento que intentan hacerle caer cada pocos pasos.

El frío aire de la noche del exterior sabe a gloria en su boca reseca. Con la ropa hecha jirones carbonizados y el paso tambaleante, se aleja del volcán casi a ciegas, hasta derrumbarse en medio de la nada de puro cansancio.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos está en una habitación que no reconoce. El techo está surcado de vigas de madera y en las paredes hay estanterías con libros y frascos que contienen hierbas secas. El aire huele a tomillo, pero por debajo de ese olor hay otro que no reconoce, uno desagradable que le hace arrugar la nariz. No puede ver nada por el ojo derecho. Está tumbado sobre el costado izquierdo en lo que parece un jergón de paja, que no es lo más blando del mundo pero ya es más cómodo que el suelo de la celda donde solía dormir. Al moverse nota las vendas que le cubren prácticamente todo el cuerpo y la sencilla túnica corta de color marrón sin mangas que lleva.

Antes de que tenga tiempo de preguntarse quién lo ha vendado y cambiado de ropa, una puerta se abre detrás de él y unos pasos lentos delatan al intruso que se acerca a él, tarareando. El corazón de la réplica se empieza a acelerar por el miedo.

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunta, con voz ronca por el desuso. Los pasos y el tarareo se detienen en seco y alguien se abalanza sobre él, tanteándole la cara.

-Por fin te despiertas, pequeño- murmura una voz desconocida. Parece una mujer mayor. La réplica busca un rostro con la mirada y se encuentra con una anciana llena de arrugas y el pelo totalmente blanco, que no ha visto en su vida. Sus ojos castaños tienen una mirada extraña, perdida.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta el joven, mirando a todos lados y tratando de levantarse, pero desiste de ello cuando un latigazo de dolor le sacude el lado derecho del cuerpo.

-Quieto, pequeño, quieto. Me llamo Marien y estás en mi casa, en la Bahía de Daath. No te muevas o te harás más daño, ¿de acuerdo?- susurra la anciana, alzando las manos. Una luz verdosa sale de ellas y el dolor es reemplazado por una agradable sensación de paz. La réplica, sin poder evitarlo, cierra los ojos y vuelve a dormirse.

La siguiente vez que despierta sigue sin poder ver por el ojo derecho, pero al menos puede moverse sin que le duela la mitad del cuerpo. Sigue en la misma habitación, pero esta vez, al incorporarse, puede ver que en una de las paredes hay una ventana por la que entra la luz del día. En otra pared hay una puerta de madera por la que enseguida entra Marien, que sonríe al encontrarle sentado sobre el jergón.

-Buenos días, pequeño. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Mejor, creo. ¿Por qué me llamas "pequeño"? Soy más alto que tú.

La mujer ríe y le acaricia la cabeza.

-Es una costumbre de nosotros los viejos. Además de que no sé cuál es tu nombre- admite. La réplica desvía la mirada.

-No tengo. Solían llamarme "basura", pero nunca me pusieron un nombre de verdad- murmura. Marien se agacha frente a él, pese a que sus articulaciones crujen al moverse.

-Pues eso hay que arreglarlo. ¿Cómo te quieres llamar?

La réplica abre la boca, pero la vuelve a cerrar porque no se le ocurre nada. La anciana se queda en silencio durante unos momentos, pensativa.

-_Shion_- dice finalmente. La réplica levanta la cabeza, curioso-. ¿Te gusta ése?

-¿Qué significa?

-Bueno, se parece a cómo se pronuncia la palabra que se utiliza para "verdad" en ispaniense antiguo, pero también suena a Ion. Tu voz suena igual que la del Maestro Fónico, ¿sabes? Pero no eres él, está claro. Así que... ¿te gusta?

La tercera réplica se lo piensa. Pronuncia el nombre con cuidado, como quien prueba un plato nuevo, y decide que le gusta cómo suena, independientemente de lo que signifique.

-Me gusta. Gracias, Marien- sonríe. La mujer le devuelve la sonrisa y se levanta con otro crujido de sus articulaciones.

-Voy a hacerte algo de comer. Siéntete como en tu casa, Shion.

Shion se la queda mirando marcharse, curioso. Dentro de los significados que hay en su mente para la palabra "casa", ninguno encaja en esa frase. Tal vez acaba de aprender uno nuevo.

Al día siguiente, Shion se encuentra lo bastante bien como para caminar, así que se dedica a explorar la habitación.

Los libros que hay en las estanterías lo entretienen durante un buen rato. La mayoría son tratados de medicina, pero hay un par de ellos de botánica. Le llaman la atención todos porque las letras parecen estar en relieve y el papel es grueso, al contrario que los libros con los que ha aprendido a leer, que son todos de hojas finas y quebradizas. Otra cosa que le tiene ocupado son los distintos botes de hierbas que hay repartidos por las estanterías. Algunos de ellos le recuerdan el aroma que inunda la habitación, que ahora sabe que es tomillo porque lo ha visto en uno de los libros, pero ninguno coincide con el otro olor, el desagradable que sigue sin identificar.

Al asomarse a la ventana, sus ojos se abren mucho, aunque sigue ciego del derecho. Al otro lado del cristal hay una enorme extensión de agua con pájaros volando por encima. Su cerebro dice que lo que está viendo es el mar, pero no hasta dónde llega, y parece que el agua no se acaba nunca. Le entran unas ganas tremendas de verlo más de cerca e intentar cruzarlo, pero de repente recuerda otro mar muy distinto, uno de fuego en vez de agua, y las náuseas sustituyen a la curiosidad.

Menea la cabeza y le da la espalda a la ventana a tiempo de ver a Marien entrando en el cuarto con una fuente llena de agua y trapos limpios.

-Hola, Shion. Siéntate en la cama, ya es hora de que te cambie las vendas- le dice la anciana. Shion asiente y obedece, dejando que Marien le quite la túnica y retire con cuidado las vendas que cubren su piel. Recuerda bien lo ocurrido en el Monte Zaleho y tiene miedo de mirarse, así que gira la cabeza y clava la vista en la ventana, en el cielo azul surcado de nubes, mientras los suaves dedos de su anfitriona le recorren el brazo, el torso, el rostro y la pierna, y los paños húmedos limpian la piel.

-Marien, no puedo ver por el ojo derecho- murmura.

-Imaginaba que sucedería. Debes perdonarme, pequeño, no pude curarte en condiciones. Tu cuerpo estaba tan dañado...

-No pasa nada.

Shion enmudece y cierra los ojos mientras Marien sigue con su tarea. La réplica teme que le pregunte qué le ha pasado, pero la pregunta nunca llega.

Durante varios días se repite el ritual. Marien le lava las heridas que Shion no quiere mirarse, le cambia las vendas y le da de comer. Nunca hace preguntas, nunca cuestiona de dónde viene, y eso es algo que intriga al niño. Muy desfigurado tiene que estar su rostro para que no sea posible reconocer en él la cara de Ion, o eso piensa él hasta que se da cuenta de por qué Marien no dice nada sobre su aspecto: la pobre mujer es ciega. Shion se percata de ello cuando la ve leer en una ocasión, pasando los dedos sobre las hojas del libro sin que sus ojos de mirada perdida los sigan.

Una semana más tarde, Shion reúne el valor necesario para pedirle un espejo a su anfitriona, que le trae uno y le insta a tener cuidado de no cortase, pues el trozo de vidrio no tiene marco. La réplica respira hondo, y mientras Marien le limpia las heridas, se enfrenta a su propio reflejo.

Su primera reacción es un grito ahogado. La segunda es echarse a llorar, pero se contiene, porque la anciana le está limpiando la mejilla y si derrama alguna lágrima seguro que se da cuenta.

Toda la mitad derecha de su cuerpo está quemada, incluyendo la cara. El pelo ha desaparecido en ese lado de la cabeza y su ojo ciego está totalmente velado por la sangre. Ha perdido las uñas del pie y de la mano, y los tendones, músculos e incluso algún hueso se adivinan a través de la maltratada piel. En algunos sitios quedan todavía ampollas, pero la mayoría ya se han curado. Flexiona varias veces los dedos de la mano derecha y nota que le cuesta moverlos y la piel le tira en los nudillos, pero no hay dolor alguno. De hecho, se ha cortado con el espejo en la palma de la mano y no se ha dado cuenta hasta que ha visto las gotitas de sangre deslizándose por ella. Parece que ha perdido la sensibilidad en la piel quemada.

Ahora comprende de dónde procede el olor que hay por debajo del aroma a tomillo: es el hedor de sus propias heridas.

Dos semanas más tarde, Shion conoce a la nieta de Marien.

Su nombre es Raisha y tiene los ojos castaños de su abuela, pero su cabello es gris acero. Tiene veinte años y sus músculos son el doble de fuertes que los de la réplica, algo nada extraño si se tiene en cuenta que la chica es herrera y está acostumbrada a pelearse con metales difíciles de forjar. Raisha habla demasiado y no deja de atosigarle a preguntas, porque ella sí tiene vista y no le ha costado encontrar el parecido, pero Marien la regaña y le dice que cuando Shion esté preparado, les contará lo que crea necesario.

Un día, Raisha se lleva a Shion a su taller y se dedica a enseñarle las armas que fabrica. La réplica, que solo conoce las espadas y escudos que ha visto llevar a los Caballeros del Oráculo, descubre las dagas, lanzas, arcos y flechas, hachas y mazas. Pero el arma que más le llama la atención es una fina cadena de color gris rematada por bolas de metal que está apartada del resto.

Le pregunta a Raisha por la cadena, pero ella le dice que esa es su propia arma y que no está en venta, pero que si quiere, puede hacerle una demostración de cómo se usa, porque está muy orgullosa de sus habilidades con ella.

Shion acepta y salen al exterior de la colonia, donde Raisha despacha en medio de un vendaval de eslabones de acero a dos desafortunados monstruos que se cruzan en su camino. Shion no ha visto nada más hermoso en su vida que la forma en que la chica parece bailar con su cadena.

ND 2016. Shion lleva varios meses viviendo con Marien y ha empezado a trabajar para ella. La anciana es una sanadora y alterna el uso del séptimo fonón con remedios caseros, así que la réplica trata de ayudarla con sus mezclas de hierbas medicinales. Raisha viene y va, viajando de vez en cuando a la capital para vender sus armas.

Las heridas de Shion se han cerrado, pero su piel conserva las cicatrices que le acompañarán por el resto de su vida. Definitivamente, ha perdido la visión del ojo derecho y la sensibilidad más superficial de la piel de ese lado. El olor a sangre y pus lo ha abandonado por fin y poco a poco se va olvidando de las otras réplicas de Ion.

Una noche, sin embargo, el pasado vuelve a por él en forma de una pesadilla en la que todo lo que le rodea está ardiendo. Cuando se despierta, presa de un ataque de pánico, descubre que el sueño es real: la casa está en llamas. Se queda paralizado hasta que aparece Raisha y lo saca de allí a rastras, volviendo enseguida a por su abuela mientras Shion tiembla en el suelo como el niño que en realidad es.

La estructura de la casa se derrumba antes de que ninguna de las dos pueda salir y el incendio devora los escombros y todo lo que hay bajo ellos. El terror sigue atenazando el corazón de la réplica, que por primera vez y sin darse cuenta, llora, mientras los vecinos intentan sofocar las llamas y persiguen a los maleantes que están prendiendo fuego a las casas de toda la calle. Shion no tiene ni un año de edad, pero entiende demasiado bien lo que acaba de pasar. Y es entonces cuando recuerda el Monte Zaleho, sus cicatrices, su ojo perdido, a las demás réplicas, a Ion, a Van.

A partir de ese día, cada vez que tenga una pesadilla el fuego aparecerá en ella.

Durante unos días vaga por las calles de la Bahía de Daath, hasta que sus pasos lo llevan al abandonado taller de Raisha. Allí descubre una caja que la última vez que fue no estaba allí y que lleva su nombre, esperando sobre el mostrador. Al abrirla descubre una cadena fina pero de aspecto más fuerte que la de Raisha, cuidadosamente enrollada, con los extremos rematados por sendas púas cónicas. Raisha no le ha dicho nada, así que debía de ser un regalo sorpresa que pensaba hacerle.

Shion se abraza a la cadena y llora por segunda vez en su vida, pero esta vez no es de miedo sino de rabia.

Tres días más tarde, cinco cadáveres aparecen flotando en el agua; son los maleantes que prendieron fuego a la casa de Marien. Para cuando alguien se da cuenta de que han muerto estrangulados y no ahogados, su asesino ya está lejos y olvidado.

Un mes ha pasado desde que la réplica abandonase la Bahía de Daath rumbo a la capital. El camino ha sido largo y difícil, pero le ha servido para aprender a manejar su cadena con toda la soltura de la que es capaz alguien que solo ve por un ojo.

Daath le provoca una mezcla de emociones. La gente es amable, pero todos hablan de Yulia Jue, de la Partitura y del Maestro Fónico, y Shion no puede evitar sentir que se adentra en terreno hostil. Se ha tapado las cicatrices como ha podido y esconde su rostro bajo una capucha, así que nadie lo reconoce... hasta que se topa con él.

La quinta réplica ha cambiado bastante. Ahora viste de negro y verde, lleva el cabello corto y revuelto y esconde la cara detrás de una máscara dorada, pero Shion lo reconoce, y él también a la tercera. Como si estuvieran sincronizados, los dos se dirigen al mismo callejón apartado, donde Shion se quita la capucha y la quinta se desprende de su máscara.

-No esperaba que hubieses sobrevivido.- Shion es el primero en hablar.

-Eso debería decirlo yo. Me dijeron que tiraron a todos al Monte Zaleho- responde la quinta alzando una ceja. Shion, por toda respuesta, se aparta parcialmente el pañuelo con el que cubre la mitad derecha de su cara, arrancándole a su interlocutor una mueca de dolor y asco-. Uf, eso ha tenido que doler.

-Así es. Sigue molestando a veces, cuando cambia el tiempo, pero ya me he acostumbrado... ¿Qué haces aquí en Daath?

-Oh, trabajo aquí. Van me ha enchufado en los Caballeros del Oráculo, ahora soy un General Celestial y tengo una panda de perritos falderos a mis órdenes. Ah, y me llaman Sync.

-Yo también tengo nombre. Shion.

-Shion, ¿eh? Curiosa elección.

-Más curiosa es la tuya, ¿por qué estás con el tipo que dio órdenes de matarnos a todos?

Sync se le queda mirando, desconcertado.

-Porque... porque me ha dado un propósito. Tenemos algo entre manos, Shion, algo que cambiará el mundo. Si te interesa, deberías venir a vernos a la sede del Oráculo un día de estos.

Shion se lo piensa.

-Tal vez.

Al día siguiente, Shion se presenta en el cuartel de los Caballeros del Oráculo preguntando por Sync. Éste no tarda en llegar y conducirle a presencia de Van, que tiene más barba y el pelo más largo que la última vez que lo vio, pero por lo demás sigue igual. Shion no puede evitar desconfiar de él; su gesto impasible no es muy distinto al que mostraba cuando ordenó que los matasen a todos.

Sync se va y los deja solos. Van habla de destruir la Partitura, de liberar al mundo de la tiranía de Yulia, pero sus palabras suenan vacías para Shion.

-Soy una réplica- acaba diciendo el niño-. ¿Estoy yo en esa Partitura?

-No, las réplicas no aparecen en ella, por eso sois tan importantes para...

-Entonces no me interesa- interrumpe Shion secamente. Van sigue intentando convencerle, hablándole de ser útil, de tener un lugar al que volver, un lugar al que pertenecer. Pero sus palabras sólo sirven para que una arruga aparezca en el entrecejo de Shion, que acaba negándose lo más educadamente que puede y marchándose. Todo le suena a que Van quiere utilizarle, y eso no le gusta.

Antes de que se vaya, sin embargo, Van le hace una pregunta:

-Siento curiosidad por saber qué vas a hacer con tu vida, ya que no quieres aceptar mi oferta.

-No lo sé, ya pensaré en algo. Lo siento, pero no soy un instrumento que puedas manejar a tu antojo, y menos después de intentar matarme.

-¿Y entonces qué eres?- La sonrisa de Van le pone los pelos de punta y las cicatrices le arden.

-Tampoco lo sé. Pero sí sé lo que no soy.

Se despide, vuelve a esconderse bajo la capucha y se marcha sin mirar atrás, rechazando al guardia que se ofrece a guiarlo hasta la salida. Como consecuencia, acaba perdiéndose, y no sabe muy bien cómo llega hasta una enorme biblioteca. Allí hay más libros que en casa de Marien, y la cantidad de conocimiento que debe de haber en ellos lo marea.

-Hola, ¿eres nuevo por aquí?- pregunta de repente una voz a su espalda. Se gira y hay una chica vestida de rosa y violeta mirándole con una dulce sonrisa. Tiene el cabello largo y castaño recogido en dos graciosos moños en la nuca, salvo un par de mechones sueltos que le caen por el pecho, y sus ojos son azules. En brazos lleva una pequeña montaña de libros.

-Sí- admite Shion-. ¿Cuántos libros hay aquí?

-Oh, muchos, créeme, muchos. Si quieres echar un vistazo, adelante, pero no subas la voz, ¿vale?

Shion asiente y la chica desaparece entre las estanterías. Sus tacones no hacen ni un ruido sobre el suelo.

La réplica empieza entonces a curiosear. Hay libros de todo tipo, desde recopilaciones de cuentos hasta pesados tratados de fonología, pasando por novelas, manuales, libros de historia... Cuando da con la sección de artes fónicas, saca uno que tiene buena pinta y se sienta a hojearlo, interesado.

Cuatro horas más tarde, la voz de la chica de antes vuelve a sobresaltarle:

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía, hombre? Que si no me da por mirar a ver si quedaba alguien, te dejo aquí encerrado.

Shion se la queda mirando sin comprender.

-Soy la bibliotecaria, ya es la hora de cerrar- explica ella. La réplica deja el libro, que entre unas cosas y otras se ha leído entero, en su sitio.

-Lo siento.

La chica le quita importancia al asunto y lo acompaña hasta la puerta de la biblioteca. Una vez allí, Shion admite que no sabe salir y le pide si puede mostrarle el camino a la salida, ante lo cual la chica se ríe y acepta.

-Oye, no serás familia del Maestro Fónico, ¿no? Es que te pareces muchísimo a él- le dice cuando están ya en las puertas, antes de despedirse. Shion frunce el ceño.

-Eso no te importa. Gracias por acompañarme, tengo que irme- murmura, calándose la capucha y echando a andar hacia las oscuras calles.

No es la última vez que vuelve a la biblioteca. Ahora que conoce el camino, en los días que siguen se cuela allí más veces para seguir leyendo, ya que no tiene otra cosa que hacer y lo de las artes fónicas le interesa. De vez en cuando se encuentra con la bibliotecaria, que resulta llamarse Seren y no vuelve a mencionar su parecido con Ion. La chica le está recomendando (en susurros, para no molestar) un libro nuevo que ha llegado hace poco cuando un hombre joven vestido de negro y portando una espada al cinto dobla la esquina al otro lado del pasillo, ojeando los lomos de los libros. Shion se lo queda mirando. Tiene el pelo de color rojo sangre, con las puntas oscurecidas, y el emblema que lleva bordado en rojo en la capa es muy parecido al que luce Van en la suya.

-Seren, ¿quién es ese?- murmura la réplica.

-Es... Es Asch el _Sanguinario_, uno de los Seis Generales Celestiales- responde ésta, nerviosa. Shion se gira a mirarla y descubre que se ha puesto roja.

-¿Por qué estás colorada?

-N-No es nada, no te preocupes...

Shion alza una ceja, pero no insiste. En vez de eso, vuelve a mirar al tal Asch, que parece haber encontrado lo que buscaba y se ha sentado a leer un libro bastante grueso.

-Un General Celestial, ¿eh?- murmura la réplica. ¿No había dicho Sync que ese era su nuevo cargo?

Al cabo de unos días ya se ha leído casi todos los libros que hablan de artes, y decide pasar de la teoría a la práctica. Para ello sale al exterior de la ciudad y se dedica a practicar con los monstruos que encuentra.

Los primeros intentos salen francamente mal. O no consigue reunir fonones suficientes, o reúne demasiados y al arte acaba alcanzándole a él también. Pero con el tiempo le va pillando el truco, y aunque su cadena sigue siendo su primera opción para luchar, unas cuantas artes fónicas amplían su repertorio. Nunca utiliza el quinto fonón, eso sí; lo ha intentado, pero simplemente ver el fuego, aunque sea de lejos, le provoca un miedo tal que no es capaz de reaccionar.

Un día, sin embargo, la cosa cambia. Las últimas artes que ha intentado no han servido sino para atraer a más monstruos. Está demasiado lejos de Daath como para que nadie escuche sus gritos, si es que se digna a pedir ayuda, y no puede huir lo bastante rápido porque se ha torcido un tobillo esquivando a una de las bestias. Sus fuerzas empiezan a agotarse y ya lleva encima unas cuantas heridas que incluso estando en el lado derecho de su cuerpo duelen. Sus músculos consumen más oxígeno del que entra en sus pulmones y el corazón le late con fuerza en el pecho. La sensación que lo atenaza es familiar: pánico a morir.

Rechaza con un restallido de la cadena al garm que acaba de intentar atacarle y otros dos se lanzan a por él antes de que pueda bloquearlos. Salta hacia atrás y se tropieza con una raíz, y es entonces, cuando los dos monstruos de aspecto felino se ciernen sobre él y el tobillo le duele demasiado para levantarse, que algo estalla en su interior y reúne una cantidad infame de fonones de fuego a su alrededor. Las palabras que suenan han brotado de su garganta, pero no las ha escuchado en su vida:

-¡_Oh monstruo de llamas y rabia, elevaos desde los infiernos en los que moráis_!

La cadena cobra vida propia y rodea el claro donde está luchando, tensándose y atrapando en sus anillos a las diez criaturas que quedan con vida. Los eslabones encajados unos dentro de otros se calientan hasta ponerse al rojo y Shion sólo atina a observar, aterrorizado, como los fonones se agrupan en el centro de los anillos hasta que explotan, arrasando por completo a las bestias. La cadena cae al suelo, humeante, y Shion se encoje de miedo, mirándose las manos sin comprender.

El arte lo ha liberado él, pero no recuerda haberlo leído en ningún libro. Las palabras, sin embargo, siguen en su cabeza, abrasándole la garganta. Han salido de su propio corazón, de su miedo y rabia, de su desesperación por sobrevivir. El arte que acaba de poner fin a la lucha es suyo y solo suyo.

Resulta irónico que el mismo fuego que le ha destrozado la vida ahora le haya salvado.

-Vaya, justo cuando iba a intervenir, menuda forma de cortarme la diversión- oye decir a alguien detrás de él. Se gira y allí está Asch el _Sanguinario_, observando de brazos cruzados los restos carbonizados de los monstruos-. Anda, ¿tú no eres el de la biblioteca, el que siempre se pone en la sección de artes fónicas?

Shion se incorpora como puede y asiente, todavía temblando.

-Joder, eres igual que el Maestro Fónico.

-¡Pues sí, soy igual que él, es lo que pasa cuando eres una puñetera réplica!- exclama Shion, harto de que lo comparen con Ion y al borde de un ataque de nervios. Asch se lo queda mirando, sorprendido.

-¿Eres una réplica?

-Sí, soy una... Espera, ¿tú sabes lo que es una réplica?

-Demasiado bien- bufa Asch-, pero eso no viene al caso. ¿Qué hace una réplica de Ion a tres kilómetros de la ciudad?

-¿Qué hace un General Celestial a tres kilómetros de la ciudad?- contraataca Shion, empezando a reponerse del susto. Asch arquea las cejas.

-Vale, lo he pillado, no haré preguntas. Bueno, nos vemos- se despide, marchándose en una dirección que Shion está seguro de que no es la de Daath.

Cuando vuelve a la biblioteca, rebusca en cada libro hasta que encuentra una pista de qué ha podido ser el arte que ha liberado. En uno de los libros se menciona una clase de artes que combinan el ataque físico con el fónico, los artes místicos. Lo normal es que cada persona desarrolle el suyo a partir de sus capacidades y características, y Shion no puede evitar preguntarse de dónde procede el suyo. En cualquier caso, lo entierra en lo más hondo de su memoria y se jura que no volverá a utilizarlo. Las palabras del conjuro, sin embargo, no desaparecen de su mente, sino que se quedan grabadas ahí de la misma forma que el Monte Zaleho dejó huella en su piel.

Unos días más tarde, Shion sorprende a Seren espiando entre unos libros. Al otro lado de la estantería tras la que se ha escondido la bibliotecaria está Asch, inclinado sobre unos papeles y con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos, sentado en una de las mesas.

-¿Qué pasa?- murmura la réplica.

-No sé. Lleva así tres horas, ¿y si le pasa algo?

-Pues acércate a mirar.

-¿Qué dices?

-Vale, si no lo haces tú...

Seren intenta detenerlo, pero es bastante difícil sin hacer ruido y no quiere molestar. Shion rodea la estantería y se acerca, encontrándose con que lo único que le pasa a Asch es que se ha quedado dormido delante de unos papeles y un libro lleno de diagramas de formaciones militares. Sin hacer caso de las protestas de la bibliotecaria ("No curiosees", "Seguro que es algo importante", "Deberíamos marcharnos"), rescata uno de los papeles esparcidos entre los codos del General Celestial y le echa un vistazo.

-Es un problema de estrategia militar- murmura. Seren deja de protestar y lo mira también.

-Ha debido de quedarse dormido intentando resolverlo.

-¿Le ayudamos?

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

-No, mira, si consigues quitarle el libro sin que se entere, podemos intentarlo. Venga, no puede ser tan difícil y seguro que se alegra luego...

Seren acaba haciéndole caso. Les cuesta bastante, pero al final lo consiguen y le dejan la solución apuntada entre el lío de papeles. Shion, además, lo firma por ambos, apuntando en una esquina "_La de los moños y la serpiente_".

Al día siguiente el pelirrojo va a buscarlo y le propone entrar a la sexta división. Shion se niega diciendo que no quiere tener nada que ver con Van, y aunque a Asch le desconcierta, no hace preguntas. En vez de eso, le promete que Van no sabrá nada, que le puede "puentear" y que a Shion no le vendría mal tener algo que hacer en vez de estar espiando a la gente en la biblioteca o dejándose matar por monstruos en el bosque.

La réplica no sabe lo que es "puentear", pero acepta.

ND 2017. Shion es sargento de locrio en Operaciones Especiales.

Su presencia pasa completamente desapercibida a los altos mandos, y nadie fuera de los soldados a su cargo en la sexta división ha visto su rostro. Asch ha cumplido su palabra y Van no tiene ni idea de que la tercera réplica de Ion está sirviendo en los Caballeros del Oráculo. Tanto secretismo sobre su identidad, junto con la forma de su arma y su discreción, le ganan el sobrenombre de la _Serpiente_ entre sus hombres. A partir de ese apodo nombra Shion su arte místico, _Serpiente Explosiva_, que pese a su juramento de no volver a utilizar, se ve obligado a desenterrar del olvido en las luchas más desesperadas.

Como el reptil que le da su apodo, Shion es ahora un soldado de sangre fría, calculador, y sus golpes siempre son concisos y fulminantemente rápidos. No es el más fuerte ni el más hábil con las artes fónicas, pero es obstinado y no conoce el significado de "rendición". Sus ataques muchas veces son impredecibles incluso para él mismo, ya que ver por un solo ojo le dificulta calcular distancias, pero pese a sus desventajas, ha cumplido su propósito de hacerse un lugar en el mundo. No ha fallado ni una sola misión que le ha encargado Asch, y es el General Celestial quien amplía su sobrenombre a la _Serpiente Dorada_.

Asch también es la única persona viva aparte de Sync que ha visto sus cicatrices, pero al contrario que la _Tempestad_, a él no se las ha enseñado; el _Sanguinario_ le sorprende curándose las heridas tras una de sus misiones. Cuando le pregunta de dónde son, Shion sólo responde "Monte Zaleho".

ND 2018. La sexta división se queda sin cabeza.

Asch ha sido apartado del cargo de General Celestial por traición, o al menos ésa es la versión oficial. Shion no se cree nada. Seren está preocupada, y la réplica no se detiene hasta dar con el _Sanguinario_ para escuchar su versión.

Asch se lo cuenta todo. Su propia réplica, Akzeriuth, Van y sus planes, la Partitura... Todo lo que sabe en ese momento. Cuando terminan de hablar en una apartada taberna de Chesedonia, Shion guarda silencio durante un buen rato.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunta al fin.

-No lo sé. Las cosas van a ponerse bastante difíciles de ahora en adelante- murmura Asch-. Yo tengo mis propios asuntos que atender... pero tú eres libre. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Shion se lo piensa. La libertad se le antoja como el océano, amplia, interminable y seductora, pero también escalofriante por no saber qué aguarda al otro lado.

-Lo que quiera...- murmura.

-No voy a mentirte, Shion, no quiero que vengas conmigo. Se me da mal trabajar en equipo... y esta no es tu guerra, no tienes por qué librarla. Eres una réplica, tu vida está al margen de la Partitura.

-Lo sé. Pero a lo mejor tengo un par de amigos que no son réplicas- insinúa la _Serpiente Dorada_, con una torcida sonrisa. Asch se encoge de hombros.

-Haz lo que quieras. Si quieres pelear por tu cuenta, puedes hacerlo. Si quieres unirte al feliz grupito de la réplica, también puedes, pero no descartes que acabe pateándote el culo si lo haces. Si quieres mandarnos a todos a la mierda y olvidarte de todo esto... hazlo. Si algo bueno tenéis las réplicas es eso, que sois libres. Pero antes de que decidas nada, hay una última cosa que necesito que hagas.

Shion lo mira, intrigado, y Asch saca del interior de su capa un sobre lacrado.

-Dale esto a Seren de mi parte- dice simplemente sin mirarle. Shion asiente y toma el sobre.

-Sí, señor.

Tras pagar su parte de la cuenta, Asch se marcha, dejándole con la agria sensación de que es muy probable que no vuelvan a encontrarse. Shion le da vueltas al sobre entre los dedos sin intención de abrirlo, sólo por tener algo con que distraer sus manos mientras su mente echa a volar.

Cumplirá la última orden del General Celestial, volverá a Daath y le entregará a Seren el recado. Y después de eso... Ni él mismo sabe qué hará. Abrirse camino, supone, como ha hecho siempre.

Después de todo, es libre.


End file.
